<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Wonderful Plan by Fericita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385859">A Wonderful Plan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita'>Fericita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Is Found [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen 2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:16:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnarr and Iduna get some time alone. Written as a gift for TheSpasticFantastic but you can read it too if you want.  She also helped edit it after unwrapping, so thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agnarr &amp; Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All Is Found [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Wonderful Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/gifts">TheSpasticFantastic</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Here? Is this where the boska grows?” Agnarr turned from his precarious hold on a tree trunk at the edge of the stream, looking back at Iduna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled.  “I didn’t bring you out here to harvest boska.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agnarr moved the basket from his right hand to his left so he could better grip the birch tree and maneuver himself away from the water where he knew he was likely to fall in.  Even after seven years in the forest, he wasn’t as at ease with nature and the elements as his wife was. He was grateful she didn’t seem to mind, though he thought she would be bothered that he didn’t even remember which plant they were gathering to replenish her stores.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed in apology, drawing close to her and reaching for her hand.  “I’m sorry. What are we looking for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iduna squeezed his hand and he thought he noticed a little mischief in her smile, like the time she had convinced him that all the men of the Northuldra gutted fish without shirts and so he should too.  It had quickly become clear that was not the custom when Lemek had rolled his eyes and snorted at Agnarr’s attempts to prepare the catch. And then just stared and shook his head slowly when Agnarr told him that Iduna explained it was the Northuldra custom to “honor the fish” by gutting them while shirtless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re looking for a cave.” She placed a hand on his cheek and stroked a thumb over his beard. His breath caught at the sensation.  He would never tire of her touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please tell me we’re not looking for bears.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iduna turned, leading him towards the low lying mountain nearby.  She spoke over her shoulder. “No bears. No gathering plants either.  My basket is already full of food. Do you know where we are?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agnarr looked around and, just as he was about to give up and ask her, the North Wind rushed ahead and pushed some limbs away from a cave opening and he knew immediately where they were.  He laughed. “Our cave. Why are you bringing us back here? For some waltzing? Or storytelling? Or perhaps I can haltingly tell you how much I love you as I did when we were first wed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iduna faced him again and touched her forehead to his.  “Yes. All of that. And more. My mother is with our girls, and it’s been an age since we’ve had time alone. I love our life together and I love our girls and all sleeping in the same kota.” She sighed and pulled away, grasping both of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But nothing.  I just also want to have time to be with only you.  So. Two days. You, me, and this cave. And nothing else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agnarr smiled.  “I think that’s a wonderful plan.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>